


Fanart of Nesting Doll Angel

by TheTotallyToriArt (TheTotallyTori)



Series: Fanfic Fanart [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallyTori/pseuds/TheTotallyToriArt
Summary: Really enjoying the Nesting Doll Angel fic.So I just had to draw the ineffable idiots.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fanfic Fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Fanart of Nesting Doll Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nesting Doll Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285485) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



So I absolutely love this Fic! For the art I ran with the head cannon that they don't look exactly like the show cannon. As much as I love frumpy angel, dgaf Aziraphale doesn't have that anxiety drive to look non-threatening. At least not yet...

Updated Crowley look! (since I've 'sort of' learned to draw better since June.) I'll get to Aziraphale. 

Original (literally first thing I drew with my tablet)


End file.
